Water
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Many people, burdened by life itself found a break through the whispers... of water. [GenLandlock]


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Water,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_"Jaunting on maps of our bodies_

_We, wandering through vastness of inner and outer space_

_Through and through_

_Immersed in love of will._

Yami sighed, starring at his reflection cast from the dark mirror in front of him. Yugi was asleep on the bed, snoring quietly. The moon was full and beamed into their room from the ceiling window.

The whole house was silent. Yugi's grandfather was across the hall, most likely deep asleep by now. The clock didn't tick, the crows didn't cry, the shadows were silent.

Usually, he would have locked himself in the puzzle that was laid carefully on the nightstand, contemplating of his unknown past and his true destiny. This void that walked in and out of his mind… that single missing piece that would complete the puzzle, his Egyptian past. He was heading in neither direction, back nor front. The support, the will power given to him, to help him through the journey would remind him that he had nothing to worry but the next day.

But tonight… something was keeping him awake… it sounded like…

_I am laying on my back_

_And gazing at inky black sky_

_Serpent shapes_

_Moves of your hands_

_The mind is burning_

_Drowned in carnal desires_

_Inflowing pictures_

_Visions of dead world_

Téa sat in a remote spot of the park, isolated from the rest of the busy nightlife. Leaning back into the cold grass, her half-lidded blue eyes stared straight up, right into the glittering skies. Very little clouds daunted the sky tonight… curling and twisting into many shapes.

Her life, exciting yet dull, uplifting yet burdening, simple yet complicated.

It was always her dream to dance, her desire to show the world of what she was made of. Yet… they were shot down. The many situations in her life made her stumble on her way to the end of the road. She could have succeeded, became a wonderful dancer of Julliard, become of what she always wanted to be…

Yet, many things disturbed her. Like the past.

She was afraid… so many things had happened to her family when they pursued their dreams… her father assassinated while becoming a political advisor, her mother killed as she was promoted Chief of Defense, her uncle murdered at a his own party of becoming a well known History professor.

Tears sprung from her eyes… but as she blinked, a sound perceived by her ear stopped her blinking…

A drop of it makes such a beautiful sound… can it be…?

_Fancy visions of dead world_

_Gives me shivers when_

_You caress my body_

_Emptiness beyond_

_We are alone on this earth_

_And all treasures of the world_

_Belong to us_

Joey groaned, stretching his sore back from carrying many heavy boxes in and out of the store.

Man, his store manager was a hard worker; maybe the man was attempting to break his back? Or trying to make him loose his job since he didn't look liked the type to be actually working?

His life was a harsh one and the past was the reason.

Father was a drunken man that used to beat him when his mother divorced his father and took his sister away from him. He had no real friends, until he met Yugi. Always mingled with the wrong side of things and attempted to end it all… when he learnt something.

Life was an opportunity given only once. Though his choice of living wasn't exactly perfect and wonderful, he had to make the best out of it. His sister reminded him and if he had lost his life, his precious treasure would no longer be within his reach.

Grunting as he carried another box, he walked on the wet ground. And then, his foot was suspended in mid air as a sound reached his ear.

Rippling… sounded very much like…

_The sacrilege of love_

_And sacrificial love_

_Weals are wandering on your skin_

_You are wielding my sword_

Mai sat lazily on her leather couch of her penthouse. The bottles of gin, vodka, beer, wine, and whiskey littered the coffee table.

Ah, the life of luxury… and loneliness.

Her parents were workaholics, leaving no time for their only daughter, only giving her money to spend. They did say that money was her friend and it could get her anything.

Apparently, it didn't give her the satisfaction their parental love. Her want for their love was in vain. As she grew, she had many suitors coming to her doorstep. But they were only steppingstones to her real goal.

Groaning drunk, she shook her blond head.

No one could be her friend but money… why? Because… perhaps it could draw her some friends. Bribery it was, though she wanted only someone to love her. She always thought that she could buy someone's love… and only been shot down. No friends, no family, no nothing but herself and her riches…

She set down the slender glass from her manicured hands, a transparent lump rolling down the glassy side. Her head reeled as something put her unsettled mind into thinking.

Was that…?

_This is the greatest gift_

_We received from mother Earth_

_So let's play this game_

Tristan grumbled unhappily, finding not sort of comfort in his bed, mind filled with racing thoughts.

Was his mother going to be home? Was his father ever to return? Was he ever to graduate from college, get work and have a family? Is he ever going to see Serenity again? Well, okay, maybe he would see her again, practically everyday, but… the other questions lingered.

His mother was working herself to the extent of exhaustion in order to support the both of them. His father was assigned to the Navy across seas, working as an officer and lawyer, sending his money whenever he has the chance. But it wasn't always very much, since being a Ensign doesn't give him a great pay.

Getting up, he went downstairs to the kitchen as his stomach grumbled, passing the open door of the bathroom. He immediately halted when something went 'plop!'.

Dripping? … Is it of…?

_Bodies surrounded by fire_

_And envy of stars_

_Stimulation of every part_

_Of mind, body and soul_

Seto stood in front of the large glass windows, his laptop beeping every now and then behind him as he stared out into the darkness. Throwing one of the balcony doors open, he stepped out into the dark.

The stars twinkled above him and moonlight gracing his presence. He did not deserve such praise, even from nature.

He was a descendent of a devil, tainted in every aspect. His mind was poisoned by greed and pride. His body was mapped with scars. His soul was darkened by the many lies that he had lived through in his past. Even his younger brother, the highlight of his life, could not pull him out of the burning inferno that he had entrapped himself in.

He was scarred by lies, wealth, fame and hate. The truth, poor, obscurity, and love will not heal such permanent wounds.

The wind rustled the dozing leaves on the stiff branches; rocks skittered on the ground and fell into something…

That sounded… so clear… is it…?

_Our never-ending ritual_

_Will always go on_

_Like war never ends_

_Like fall always comes_

_Like stars are shining_

_On nightly sky_

_Our love of will_

_Will go on_

_To eternal death_

_Of the human world."_

The whisper of water… water breaks everything.

* * *

**AN:** Bleh, the interpretation for this song is wrongly used, don't you think? I know that it had nothing to do with the nonsense that I had wrote, but it had to do with sexual activities, which I shan't be writing. Apparently, I had to think the other way to get around it and use the lyrics at the same time. Originally, I was planning to write a Revolutionshipping ficlet, but ended up with a whole jumbo of ideas like this. I'm so crooked… Anyway, this was written in June 2005. The song is "Whisper" by Vader.  



End file.
